


Three-Body Problem

by marcelo



Series: Three-Body Problem [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: They don't debate whether they could. They have to decideifthey'll do it, and, if so, how.





	Three-Body Problem

They don't debate whether they could. They have to decide _if_ they'll do it, and, if so, how.

The one who can move mountains fears that it'd be meddling too much.

The one who was a goddess would rather not wield that power.

The one who lives in darkness thinks it would be a surrender of hope.

They involve nobody else in their long, often unspoken debate. No matter how big or small the groups they have led, they are always the leaders. The outsiders. The role models. The rebels. _Them._

Yet as their comrades fall one by one to bravery, time, and death, it comes to the lives they would save, and they make the only choice they could have made.They tell nobody, and start from his Cave. 

It's where the time machine is kept.

They meet there at the end. No time has passed, and there's no change. Except everywhere else in the world. Countless lives fixed, reshaped, changed.

They are the only heroes in the world now, and there are no other villains left.


End file.
